


Desperation

by ChucklesCPfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesCPfic/pseuds/ChucklesCPfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's in love, and desperate. A drabble from June 2004, which I originally wrote in response to a challenge on the old LJ community 'voyager_week'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

Title: Desperation  
Author: Chuckles  
Pairing: C/P  
Rating: G  
Genre: Humour  
Word Count: 100

\----------

He was desperate, there was no other word for it.

Desperation ran through his veins like a raging river bursting to reach the sea. His heart pumped fiercely, his body shook; beads of sweat, born of anticipation, glistened on his brow.

His eyes gleamed with desire and lust; ice blue orbs burning with passion as he stared eagerly at the sight before him. His arms reached out, his hands twitched nervously; his fingers touched, and shivers ran up his spine.

He sighed.

“Tom.” Chakotay’s voice was a whisper in his ear. “It’s just a shuttle. You can fly it later.”


End file.
